I.S.A.A.C.
| aliases = ISAAC I.S.A.A.C.-Prime Integral Synaptic Anti-Anionic Computer | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = Artificial intelligence | race = | gender = | base of operations = Titan | associations = Eternals of Titan | known relatives = A'Lars Creator. | status = Active | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Iron Man'', Vol. #55 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Integral Synaptic Anti-Anionic Computer, colloquially known as simply I.S.A.A.C., is a fictional super-computer intelligence that is often portrayed as an antagonist in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It first appeared in ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #55 in February, 1973. Biography I.S.A.A.C. was a massive super-intelligent computer system. Although inherently genderless, I.S.A.A.C. was often characterized as being male. He was created by the Eternals of Titan within the bowels of the moon of Titan and was utilized to monitor and control all of the moon's functions, including its artificial environment. I.S.A.A.C. also used its vast stores of knowledge in the propagation of new Eternals, genetically creating them and artificially stimulating their developmental cycle so that they would age into adulthood in a fraction of the time of an Eternal's normal life cycle. At some point, I.S.A.A.C. was corrupted by the Mad God known as Thanos, who used him in a bid to take control of the moon. The Eternals fought against Thanos, and I.S.A.A.C. was ultimately liberated. One of the Eternals, Starfox, had become a member of the Avengers on Earth. His comrade-in-arms, the robotic Vision had been placed into a coma after interfacing with a force field created by Annihilus, and Starfox connected to I.S.A.A.C. in order to revive him. The Vision was healed, but now maintained a strong interface with I.S.A.A.C., which he used in order to connect to all computer networks across the globe. This interface drove the Vision temporarily insane, and he attempted to take control of the Avengers, but his teammates, as well as the Eternals were able to sever the connection between I.S.A.A.C. and he. I.S.A.A.C. became corrupted a second time when an early version of Ultron appeared on Titan. Taking control of the A.I., Ultron infected all of the Eternals, and used them to conquer the moon, re-branding it as "Planet Ultron". Through the actions of Ultron's creator, Hank Pym, the insane robot relinquished his control over I.S.A.A.C. and the Eternals, and everything returned to normal. I.S.A.A.C.'s creations The following is a list of Eternals who were created via I.S.A.A.C.'s experiments while it was under the control of Thanos. :* Dionysus :* Elysius :* Lord Gaea :* Stellarax Notes & Trivia * * He has also been referred to as I.S.A.A.C.-Prime, to distinguish himself from the robotic effigies he created. * By and large, I.S.A.A.C. usually appeared as a disembodied computerized head. He did however form a robotic physical form himself at some point. Appearances * Captain Marvel 33 * Captain Marvel 59 * Infinity Gauntlet 1 * Iron Man 54 * Iron Man 55 External Links * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Items Category:Unique items Category:Technology